Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control for a vehicle in which a compressor for an air-conditioning device is driven by a vehicle drive source.
Related Art
A hybrid vehicle including an engine and a motor as the vehicle drive source is known. In a hybrid vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-159330, a motor/generator is located between an engine and drive wheels. Moreover, the engine is connected to the motor/generator through a clutch such that the engine can be disconnected from the motor/generator. Moreover, a manual clutch is interposed between the motor/generator and an input shaft of a transmission.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-23309 discloses that torque of an engine and a motor/generator is controlled in consideration of load of a compressor for an air-conditioning device which is driven by the engine, in a hybrid vehicle.
A load which is spent for driving the compressor for the air-conditioning device is difficult to directly sense. Hence, generally, this load is estimated by use of a certain parameter of the air-conditioning device.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-23309 does not disclose that a load necessary to drive the compressor is set to be different values from each other between at the time of forward running of the vehicle and at the time of reverse running of the vehicle.